horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poles1469
"Poles1469" is a song by American rapper Trippie Redd. It features vocals from American rapper and labelmate 6ix9ine. Lyrics Ayy, Big 14 bitch Yuh, ayy Woah, saucin', yeaaah, aight Huh, ayy 1400, bitch, you know I tote a pole With 6ix9ine, bitch, you know we tote them poles Tote a pole, tote a pole, tote a pole You talk down, we gon' let that shit go (grrat!) Let it blow, let it blow, let it blow Got the scope, got the scope, got the scope .223's and I put 'em to your nose (to your nose) Let it go, bitch, we let that shit go Yeah, and send shots off at your dome (At your dome bitch) Pussy boy, we'll pull up at your home (At your home) You're home alone, home alone, home alone Hit your chromosome, bitch, chromosome, uh Balling White Iverson, talking Post Malone Haha, yeah, 14, yeah, 14, yeah, aye, uh Tote a pole, tote a pole, tote a pole Let it go, let it go, let it go (Tote a pole, ah! Woo-woo!) I'm toting big shit (Big shit) Get your wig split (Wig split, yeah) .45, I call that the big bitch (Big stick) We don't miss shit (Miss shit) Get your ribs hit (Ribs hit) Hollow tips, hit you with a crosshair (Yeah) Drum on the gun, that's a pump with a red beam Catch him in the bed, while he sleep, that's a wet dream (That's a wet dream, haha) Nigga try to test me Close range head shots, fuck where the vest be (Yeah) If a nigga try to test me, I off him (Off him) Put a hole in his head, he a dolphin (You a dolphin) Pull up on a nigga, you don’t want it (That's that duppy shit) Pull up with the Glocks, you won't want it (Brrrah!) I'll leave the nigga flat, no warning Scum Gang, bitch, we on it, you don't want it (Ooh, ooh) 1400, bitch, you know I tote a pole With 6ix9ine, bitch, you know we tote them poles Tote a pole, tote a pole, tote a pole You talk down, we gon' let that shit go (grrrat!) Let it blow, let it blow, let it blow (let that bitch go) Got the scope, got the scope, got the scope .223's and I put 'em to your nose (to your nose) Let it go, bitch, we let that shit go Why It Sucks # The beat is lackluster. # Trippie Redd overuses Auto-Tune. # The silly music video. # 6ix9ine completely ruins the song with his awful scream delivery which doesn't match the song at all. # 6ix9ine also reuses the same flow he uses in every song. Music Video TRIPPIE REDD ft. 6IX9INE - POLES1469 (official music video) Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Trippie Redd Songs Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Repetitive Songs